New arrivals
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Gin’s fox Cherry had babies! Now there’s the pitter patter of tiny paws padding around and six little white balls of fluff to love. Sequel to “unexpected emergency” Written for TurquisePL. Companion piece to my other Gin&Cherry stuff.


_TurquisePL this one goes out to you! Written as requested! I had to make it a multichapter in the end and write till one in the morning, but here's the first part!  
I did do a pic to go with this one..._

_Gin&Cherry lovers just RRR! (Read, Relax, Review)_

_Crazyfeatherhead I got my ear protection on if ya wanna scream!_

_Midoriiro Shiba I have started working on that family picture you wanted now, I'll try to get it to ya ASAP!_

--------------------------------------

**New arrivals**

**Ch1 - Names**

"So Gin what are you going to name them? After all, they can't be nameless."

"Kyaaa~ I dunno they're all jus' simply too kawaii!" Gin said, holding up one of the baby fox cubs up and rubbing his nose against its tiny little one.

"Even so, they need names"

They were both kneeling in the third squad office now. Cherry was dozing on her bed as both Aizen and Gin were sitting there, cuddling and playing with her puppies. Who were all either climbing on, or in the arms of either Gin or Aizen.

There were four females and two males, and each one was a little bundle of white fluff capable of a lot of love. So Gin knew that he could never have a favourite, he loved every one of them. He was on cloud nine, so happy. As was Aizen.

"Ne… why don' you name 'em wi' me. After all, you were the one tha' helped deliver 'em"

Aizen smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Gin squealed with delight as one of the cubs then licked his face.  
"Kawaii! Aizen-chan I love 'em all!"

Aizen was smiling very wide. He was just as proud and overjoyed as Gin was. Only Gin was squealing a whole lot more as he was laying all his affections on the new foxes in his life. Aizen was letting them all climb all over him and was snuggling them.

"I think Yuki fer this one! Kawaii my little Yuki-chan!" he said as the little fox cub he had in his lap gave the cutest of puppy barks and wagged her tail.

Aizen then laughed playfully as one of them slipped off his arm and onto his lap again, looking over her and stroking her gently. "I shall name you Kimi"  
Gin then gave another yell of "kawaii!" as the newly named Kimi yawned and then stretched out, ready to fall asleep again.

The door opened. "What's going on taichou?"  
It was Kira. "Why is everyone screaming?"

"Whaa~ its Izuru-kun! We're namin' Cherry-chan's babies!"

"Can I name one?" Kira then asked, wanting to be a part of the moment, hoping that his captain would oblige. For Kira loved Cherry too.

"Go ahead." Gin smiled, showing his white teeth.

Then Rangiku decided to come in as well, wondering why Kira was late meeting her at the bar.

"Ne? Kira? Where were you? You were supposed to meet me half an hour ag- oh my god!"

She squealed upon seeing the scene of them all with the little white fox cubs.  
"Gin why didn't you tell me that Cherry had babies!" she scolded, folding her arms and pouting. Then melting completely when Aizen handed to her one of the anonymous creatures, turning to her fangirl mode.

"**Kawaii!"**

Kira then held up the puppy that he had been given to hold. He wasn't awkward holding him. "I'll call you… Kuri"  
He then giggled as Kuri licked his face as he snuggled him, all the while Rangiku and Gin squealing and being all lovey dovey over the little ones.

"So Rangiku…" Aizen commented. "What are you going to suggest as a name?"

"Kyaaa~ you haven't given them names yet?"

"Tha's what we're doin' now!" Gin said happily.

"Oh, well in that case… I've always liked the name Chiyo"

Now it was Gin's turn to squeal "Kawaii!"  
He wanted to snuggle them all at once he was so excited. He had never been more delighted in his whole life.

"Kawaii kawaii! My little Hana-chan!"  
He had another anonamous pup in his arms now and snuggling her. That name just came to him. He didn't even know where from, but it was a good name, so nobody complained. They were all just playing with them all and watched as Cherry came padding over to Gin and rested her head on one of his knees. He then gave the little Hana to Rangiku and then hugged his Cherry. Smiling and squeaking in joy. Both for Cherry and for her beautiful puppies.

"Oh Gin, look at this one. Isn't he just so adorable?"  
Aizen had the smallest of the litter in his arms, "What shall we name this one?"

"Hmmm" Gin's expression had changed to one of a happy sort of thoughtfulness as he started thinking about a possible name for the fox.

"Kyaaa~ so tiny!" Rangiku squealed.

"Ran-chan tha's pefect! Wha' 'bout Pochi?"

"Gin, I think that Pochi is a fine name."

And so, they were all named. They were all Ichimaru's now, and life would start anew for them all. Cherry had entered motherhood. And Gin for one couldn't have been happier.

--------------------------------------

_Kawaii!!!  
Absolute adorableness. And that's just part one!  
Review if ya want part two where they all bug Tousen!_

_Okay these are the names of the puppies and their meanings that I looked up:_

_males:  
Pochi - meaning 'small' (he's the runt of the litter, but just as kawaii)  
Kuri- meaning 'Chestnut' (dont ask why I like this one)_

_females:  
Yuki - meaning 'snow'  
Kimi - 'she who is without equal'  
Hana - 'flower'  
Chiyo - 'a thousand years' or 'eternal' (I like 'eternal' better)_

_Hope ya liked it! And I'll appreciate all feedback and comments as always - TDW._


End file.
